wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Indigo
Indigo was a female SeaWing that appeared in Darkstalker. She was a childhood friend of Fathom. Later, they fell in love and ran away to an island off the coast of the Rainforest Kingdom. Her mother had been in Queen Lagoon's army, where she'd become close friends with Princess Manta before the latter died. Indigo's father curated the museum at the Island Palace, and was quite happy to leave his only dragonet to the upbringing to the caretakers who'd been assigned to Fathom and Pearl. Appearance She had dark purple eyes that were the same color as her seaweed necklace . Her scales were a deep purplish-blue (more purple than blue) and she had blue-purple claws (more blue than purple) . At the Royal family gathering where Albatross massacred most of the family, she wore an unevenly-sized pearl necklace and bracelet with different shades of pink that ranged from almost white to deep rose. Biography ''Darkstalker (Legends) In the first chapter, Indigo was messing around when she was supposed to be sitting still and waiting. She constantly teased Fathom and challenged him to disobey orders. Queen Lagoon and Prince Albatross appeared and scolded her, but she talked back despite her fear. Queen Lagoon treated Indigo as a slave because Indigo had no royal blood. When Fathom politely asked the coconut to hit Albatross, she teased him yet again, possibly motivating him to reveal his animus abilities. When she saw what he could do, she was awestruck. She asked why he had never told her about his powers, to which he responded that he didn't know he had them. Later, while she, Fathom, and Pearl were at tutoring, Albatross sent a messenger for Fathom. Not wanting to leave his side, Indigo snuck away to watch what they were doing. Albatross discovered her spying on them, and threatened to punish her. Talons of Power Indigo was read about in a scroll by Turtle. The scroll was about her saving the tribe from a deranged killer, namely Albatross. Relationships Fathom Throughout their whole lives, Fathom has shown great compassion for her along with her returning the same. Due to her bond with Fathom, she was invited to royal family gatherings despite being the only one there without a drop of royal blood. When Albatross went mad from using too much animus magic, she refused to let him kill Fathom. Although in the end she survived, she was ready to sacrifice herself to distract Albatross. When Fathom was sent to the Night Kingdom, she missed him dearly. When she was sent as his "bodyguard," she was overjoyed to meet him again. Throughout their time in the Night Kingdom, she pretended to be ''only his bodyguard, because she feared Darkstalker trying to use his magic on Fathom and on anyone Fathom cared about deeply. She also became very protective of him and very suspicious around Darkstalker. Eventually, she almost killed him for tricking Fathom. Later, she smashed an enchanted goblet that Darkstalker gave as a gift. After being enchanted by Darkstalker into a wooden dragon figure, she was then "brought back to life" by Fathom. She told him she doesn't care if he is an animus at all as long as he uses his powers for good. By five years after Darkstalker was enchanted to eternal sleep, she had three dragonets with Fathom. She and her family lived on a deserted island away from the Sea Kingdom's palaces. Darkstalker Almost immediately after meeting Darkstalker, Indigo did not trust him and often thought of him in a similar way to Albatross. She almost kills him not too long after their first introduction. She was eventually trapped in a dragon carving by Darkstalker, and she was stuck there until near the end of the book where Fathom used his animus magic to free her. Queen Pearl For a majority of her life, Indigo and Pearl had a sisterly relationship, with Indigo always helping her to fit in among the royals. However, after the death of Albatross, Indigo was promoted to Pearl's Honor guard and Fathom was ordered to stay away from her. Separating Indigo from her beloved Fathom chilled the relationship between Pearl and Indigo. Family Tree Quotes "Using your magic doesn't make you evil, Fathom! Doing evil things makes you evil! Have you done anything evil lately?" - About Fathom saying animus magic itself is evil. "...Our choices are what make us good or evil - what we do, how we help or hurt the world. You make the world a better place by being in it. With or without your magic, that's always been true." "He's too dangerous...He's already trying to mess with your head, can't you tell? This isn't safe, Fathom. I should kill him right now, to protect everyone." "I look like a squid pretending to be a seahorse." "You didn't just eat it! You were smug about it! You totally deserved to be dumped in the koi pond!" "He's clearly a Blob. Aren't you, Blob?" - To Blob "I know. You don't have to be so weird about it though." "It's true. He's really never coming back. You did the right thing, Fathom. You saved Pyrrhia from him forever. It's safe to be happy." "Those pillows will never question your authority again." - After Fathom punched some poor, innocent pillows out of anger. "Stop smushing each other into the sand and I'll tell you a story." - To her fighting dragonets Trivia * Indigo is the first SeaWing known to have nearly purple scales. * Indigo is also the name of a color and the plant that was used to make the dye of the same color. * Despite not having actually been the one to stab Albatross, she is credited with it due to Fathom not wanting more attention. * She was mentioned in Talons of Power as the main character of Turtle's favorite story, about how she saved the tribe from Albatross. Gallery Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SeaWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold IndigoTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Indigo by WillowTail Warrior.jpg|Indigo: by WillowTail Warrior Fathndind.png |Indigo and Fathom Indigo.jpg|Indigo and Blob by Adrenaline IndigoandblobbySoulseeker.png|By Soulseeker the NightWing Fathom and Indigo.png|Fathom and Indigo by QueenClam YouWeren'tAllowedToDie.jpeg|By NightWing of Time/Queen Terra|link=http://crystalwarder.deviantart.com/art/Told-you-you-weren-t-allowed-to-die-620393663 Snapshot 20160813 11.JPG|~Moonblishipper14 IMG_2756.PNG|Blob and Indigo Screen Shot 2016-11-19 at 9.52.50 AM.png SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing indigoooo.jpg|The indigo plant, where the dye is from indigo_by_poisonoussilverqueen-davwsaa.png fathom_x_indigo___blob__by_redtail1472-da8hqtd.png indigo___ce__by_iceboltz-daj4urv.png|Indigo! (CE) by IceArctix|link=http://wings-of-fire-fandom.deviantart.com/art/Indigo-CE-636800971 gifts_for_indigo_by_phoenix_of_pyrrhia-daydtqt.jpg|Gifts for Indigo by Phoenix-of-Pyrrhia|link=http://phoenix-of-pyrrhia.deviantart.com/art/Gifts-for-Indigo-662413781 indigo_and_fathom_by_kenyaford-db81syw.jpg|Indigo and Fathom by KenyaFord|link=http://kenyaford.deviantart.com/art/Indigo-and-Fathom-678649064 References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Darkstalker Characters Category:Mentioned in ToP Category:Historical Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:POVs Category:Animus Touched Category:Guards Category:Soldiers Category:Deceased